


Recording Room

by Optimizche



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: JB and Jinyoung are stressed, working on the new album. Their girlfriend shows up at their studio, worried for them.





	Recording Room

You sat in your car, checking your reflection in the compact mirror in your hand.

 

Parked outside their private studio, you waited in the car, inhaling deeply, trying to calm the nervous fluttering of your heart.

 

Your makeup looked perfect: lightly flushed cheeks, sultrily smoked eyes and pouty lips. Your hair fell in waves around your shoulders.

 

Snapping the compact shut, you shoved in within your purse.

 

Lullaby had been a massive success. With seven awards in the bag, GOT7 were right at the top of their game.

 

But with the immense success came intense pressure. Your boyfriends, Jinyoung and Jaebum were both stressed out of their minds as their next comeback neared. Since they were at the helm of the group, it was their responsibility to ensurethat the next comeback lived up to the success of Lullaby. They couldn’t let their fans down.

 

As a result Jinyoung and Jaebum were now spending every waking hour in the studio, working on new content. Writing songs, composing tracks. It was an endless process and being the perfectionists that they were meant that they wouldn’t stop until everything was just  _right_.

 

The amount of time they were putting in working on the new album meant less time spent with you.

 

You hadn’t seen your boys in a while. Whenever,  _if_ ever, they managed to get home when you too were home from work, they were so tired that they didn’t even talk much. They just ate whatever little they could and went to sleep.

 

They were overworking themselves. Period.

 

And you worried for them.

 

You wanted to do anything you could to relieve their stress, which led you to your plan for tonight.

 

Stepping out of the car, you tightened the belt of your long coat around your waist. Your black heels clicked on the ground as you walked into the studio.

 

They were in the recording room, listening to their newest music on their headphones, making notes. They didn’t even hear you as you unlocked the door with the key they had given you.

 

It was the whiff of your signature perfume that gave you away.

 

JB was the first to realize your presence, turning around in his chair to see you.

 

“Babe! What are you doing here?” he asked, chucking the headphones aside and walking over to you, smiling.

 

“I  _missed_  you,” you said, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

 

He pulled you into his arms, lips moving so perfectly against yours, until you felt Jinyoung’s hands upon your waist.

 

You broke away from JB, turning to press your lips against Jinyoung’s.

 

“We missed you too, love,” he murmured against your lips.

 

When you broke away from him, you gave a quick smirk, before turning on your heel and walking over to the door, locking it.

 

“Uh, babe?” JB asked, uncertainly, but you hushed him with a finger to your lips, your smirk only growing as you began to unfasten the belt of your coat.

 

Once it was undone, you opened up your coat, pushing it off your shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, along with the jaws of your boys.

 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” JB murmured.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Jinyoung breathed.

 

You stood before them, clad in nothing but a black lace lingerie set you had picked out from Agent Provocateur. The intricately detailed lace left little to imagination as it hugged the swell of your breasts perfectly. The matching lace thong revealed even more, barely covering you from their hungry eyes.

 

“Too much?” you asked them, teasingly, as you gave them a twirl, showing them your almost bare bottom.

 

A moment of silence passed as they stared at you, eyes darkened with lust. Jinyoung got to you first, his lips finding yours with a growl as he engulfed you in his arms.

 

His lips pressed aggressively against yours, hungry for the taste of you. “ _Fuck_ , baby…” he groaned when you parted for air.

 

It was then that JB took his chance, claiming you from Jinyoung’s embrace, turning you to face him, mouth descending on yours.

 

If Jinyoung had been hungry, JB was  _ravenous_.

 

Your hands slipped into his hair, clutching at him for dear life as he kissed you with a force enough to bruise your lips.

 

_Yes. You wanted **exactly**  that._

 

In the midst of your kiss, you felt Jinyoung come up behind you, his hand sneaking its way between you and JB and slipping into your panties.

 

At his touch, you moaned against JB’s lips, instinctively bucking your hips into Jinyoung’s hand, allowing him to feel how wet you were for them. He groaned into your ear, fingers gliding through your folds, coating themselves in your arousal before homing in on that sensitive bud nestled between them.

 

“ _Ah_ …” you tore your lips away from JB’s, hands still in his hair as you leaned back into Jinyoung, your head resting upon his broad shoulder.

 

“You’re  _soaking_ , baby girl,” Jinyoung breathed. “Is this how much you’ve missed us?”

 

JB was kissing his way along your neck, his hips grinding into yours, the bulge in his pants evident.

 

“Stop teasing me,” you whined.

 

You didn’t want to play games tonight.

 

“Tell us what you want, baby,” JB entreated, his hot breath fanning over your skin.

 

“I want you both to  _fuck_  me. I need you both inside me.”

 

Nothing else was needed to be spoken because the next thing you knew was that you were being laid down on the desk in the corner by JB’s insistent hands, which were undressing you.

 

Once completely bared to his eyes, JB unbuttoned his own jeans, pushing them down his hips along with his boxers, freeing his length.

 

Eagerly, you wrapped your legs around his hips and he chuckled. “Someone is eager,” he said.

 

“JB,” you began angrily. “I swear to God if you don’t start fucking me this very instant I will…  _ahhh_ ….”

 

The words died on your lips as he sank into you to the hilt.

 

“Fuck  _yes_ ,” you moaned. God, you had missed this.

 

He began to fuck into you with deep, rough strokes, making you whimper with every thrust.

 

Your hands clutched at his arms as you leaned back, offering him a full view of your body.

 

“So fucking  _tight_ ,” he groaned, biting down on his lip.

 

You turned to look at Jinyoung, who was sitting at the computer, one hand on the mouse, the other hand stroking his erection through his pants.

 

“ _‘Nyoung_ ,” you moaned.

 

He turned to look at you.

 

You held out your hand to him. “Come here…”

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Let hyung have you first.”

 

At that, JB began to fuck harder into you, the sounds of wet flesh slapping and your moans filling up the recording room.

 

“Oh, Jae…” you moaned. “I’m  _so close._ ”

 

“Me too, baby,” he spoke, fingers finding your clit, rubbing circles into it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby girl.”

 

And oh god, you  _did_.

 

Your release came to you in powerful waves, making you cry out as you broke.

 

Jaebum groaned and spilled inside you barely a few seconds after.

 

You hardly had the chance to recover when Jingyoung hoisted you up into his arms, and you went willingly, too weakened by your orgasm.

 

He pressed you against the closest wall, and your legs wrapped around him instinctively.

 

You almost didn’t even feel him when he sank into you, you were so wet with your arousal and JB’s cum.

 

“Such a  _naughty_  girl,” Jinyoung spoke, his lips at your ear as he began a slow, languid rhythm, his hands cupping your ass. “Showing up at our studio, dressed in nothing but those scraps of lace…”

 

You moaned at his words, and at the tantalizing glide of his cock deep within you, nails digging into his shoulders.

 

“You feel delicious, baby girl. So hot and tight and creamy.  _Filled_  with hyung’s cum…”

 

At that, you whimpered.  _No one_  talked dirty like Jinyoung did.

 

“You want  _my_  cum too, baby?” he asked, teeth nipping at your neck, leaving bruises for sure. “Want me to fill you up?”

 

“ _Yes, 'Nyoung…_ ” you moaned, tilting your head back against the wall.

 

“Thought so.”

 

With that, he roughened up his pace, pounding into you with quick thrusts.

 

Your second orgasm caught you unawares, even more powerful than before, taking Jinyoung to his own release with you.

 

When you had calmed enough, Jinyoung lay you down on the desk JB had taken you on, before returning to the computer for a moment.

 

JB came and knelt down between your spread legs, phone in hand.

 

You heard the snaps of the camera. “You look so gorgeous, baby. Especially with our cum spilling out of that pretty pussy.”

 

With his free hand, he gathered the cum that was trickling out of you, massaging it lazily into your folds and inner thighs.

 

You moaned at the soft touch of his fingers, watching him with hooded eyes as he licked his fingers clean.

 

“Let’s go home,” Jinyoung said, finally stepping away from the computer, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“You recorded everything, didn’t you?” you asked, sitting up slowly.

 

Their identical smirks were answer enough for you.


End file.
